The Songbird Alchemist
by Stevie Rae Johnson-The Red One
Summary: Camille -one of the 2 known alchemists on the other side of the gate- has been mysteriously sent to Ed's universe. Trying to get home won't be easy, but Ed and Roy are helping her. Now she,Roy and Ed must figure out who sent her here. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do, however, own a State Alchemist Pocket watch and a kitten named Hawkeye.**

**Camille's POV**

"Register!" Called out Micheal, just before I heard the clatter a pan being put onto the oven rack. I put down my well-worn book of alchemy notes. It was in french, which could keep people from taking it, right?

I sighed again as I reconsidered, putting the red leather book into my apron pocket. Just because they couldn't read it wouldn't stop some of the idiots in this town. "I got it!" I called, even though there were only 6 or 7 of us here. Marie shot me a thankful look, rubbing her feet. I nodded in return, not really paying attention.

When I got to the register, I kept my focus on the register itself, not looking at the customer. I gave the generic greeting that anyone would get. I looked up quickly when I heard, "Well, that's a rather impersonal way to greet your family Camille."

Schooling my features into neutral tones, I replied, "Well, mother," I said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable of that horrid word, "When I see my family, they will get a warm welcome. Now, what will you have, Miss Clifton?"

The older woman sniffed with disdain. "As if I or my perfect eldest daughter would eat here." She turned up her nose. "And neither would you if you would just come with mummy, dearest. You and Abigail both. Get rid of those god-awful clothes and apartments. Come home."

My heart ached. I wanted to. So bad. I wanted a home and a mom again. But I knew what that would cost. My real family. The trench coat in the back room. My pocket watch. My alchemy. All these things had been gifts from my dad. And I don't care what you offer me. I'm not giving that up for anything. Italy, (my sister, Abby.) would feel the same way. "No, thanks." My voice sounded confident, which was more than I felt. No one tells my mother no. No one.

"What?" She seethed, the angelic smile evaporating off her face like water off of a hot pan. Her well-manicured nails gouging into the desktop. "What do you mean 'no'? No one says 'no' to Callie Clifton!" She grabbed for my arm, but I was expecting her move, backing up and clapping. The array on the wall was little, but would work amazingly. I dodged again, swearing. Why did I forget my pyrotechnic gloves? Why? I put my hands on the array as Callie clawed at my neck, watching in thankful silence as a alchemical hand grew from the wall and pulled her off of me.

I pulled a tranquilizer dart from my other pocket, stabbing her neck with it. "Shhhh, shhh..." I soothed as the powerful medication went to work. She went limp in the grip of the hand, and I undid the transmutation. I eased her to the floor, calling out for Micheal. Never have I been so glad for slow as hell Monday nights. Or the fact that my co-workers love hard rock. I went around the corner when I didn't get an answer, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned from his air guitar solo, grinning. I love Micheal. I'm not in love, mind you, he's just my BGF -Best Gay Friend.-."Yo!" He practically screamed over his music. I winced, pulling out his earbuds. "Yo." He repeated. Then he noticed my neck, which I could feel bleeding from the unconscious woman's nails. "Sweetie! Your bleeding!"

"I know." I deadpanned. "I can feel it."

He pulled pulled the first aid kit off the wall. "Fuck sweetie." He said, dabbing at the claw marks. "What happened?"

I gestured towards the register. "My mom. Again." I shrugged, feigning coolness. In my mind, I was in the fetal position. "She just won't give the fuck up."

Micheal sighed, putting small band-aids over the cuts. "Sweetie, why don't you get a restraining order? Shit like this," he gestured at my neck and at my mothers body, still lying limp on the floor, "Wouldn't happen if you did."

I sighed, hugging him. "Thanks Mikey. And the reason why I don't put out a restraining order is because 1: What judge would let a girl put a restraining order on their mother? 2: What judge would rule against my mother? Now, help me put her in her car before Keith gets here and I get sent to prison."

He nodded, getting up. "I know. And you grab her legs. Last time we had to do this, she farted on me. Took me weeks to get the smell out of my shirt." I nodded, laughing, and we carried her out to her little silver bug.

I sighed. "She'll be out until well after closing, so hopefully she'll be arrested for loitering." I checked my pocket watch, walking back inside the building and shivering. I hated Texas weather. It's freezing by November. "Shit, it's already closing time? Mikey, help me shut down the front!"

He laughed, knowing that on slow Mondays I already had my backups done. "Fine Camille. I'll help." He shut down the 'open' sign on the front window, then started putting up chairs."Hey, where are you going on vacation? Or are you just taking it easy for the week?"

I shrugged. "I'll probably spend it at the library, studying. Or in my apartment, sleeping." I'd sleep all day, if it wasn't for food and work, that is. I heard Mikey laugh, and asked him, "Oh yeah, Mr. Fun-guy, where are you spending your work-free week?" The pizza parlor was being remodeled, and everyone was getting a week off because of renovations.

He smirked, and held his hand up for a high-five. "I'm spending my week down by the cali beach, chica."

I slapped his hand, grinning. "Lucky you. Send me some pics of the locals, please? I wanna help you choose your next boy-toy!" He gave his word that I could, and we finished the dining room in the next 5 minutes. I grabbed my trench coat, called out thanks and farewells, and started walking towards my apartment. It only takes about 20 minutes to get there from work. 10 if I take a shortcut through a parking lot of an apartment building. It's semi-well lit, and I did have my blade, masquerading as a pin of a picture of my dad. I began walking, deciding to take the shortcut. It was only about 20 degrees out right now, and I didn't really feel like letting my boots freeze to the sidewalk.

I passed through the apartment parking lot, aware of almost everything. I say almost because I was -quietly- listening to music. The apartment building was vacant due to it being unheated, and were really for the people that just stayed the summer. I made it look like I was lost in my music, walking to the beat. I sensed something watching me, but I figured it was the neighborhood stray that always follows me around. I walked under a street light, squashing the urge to duck from light to light like I was in Mission Impossible. The light above me went out, leaving me surrounded by darkness. I wasn't fazed. I could see the next up ahead, and my apartment was darker than this. I began to walk faster as it began to get colder. Suddenly, I saw a flash of alchemical light, and felt millions of tiny hands. I fell.I saw a bright whiteness.I had caught the briefest glance of the person, and could tell that it wasn't my sister. I didn't understand. I didn't know this person. How'd they know alchemy? My dad only taught me and Abby the art. And Dad swore up and down that he didn't know any other alchemists._ 'How'd..._' I didn't get to finish the thought.

**Unknown POV**

'_Stupid girl._' I thought wretchedly as I clapped, watching her being surrounded be the blinding light of my array. 'How could she think that her father had only taught two pupils?' I snorted, thinking back on my idiotic but brilliant all the same master. I was worried slightly about her having seen my face, then dismissed the thought. I was only visible to her for not even five seconds. Even if she had seen me, she probably hadn't seen my face. I walked away, wishing I had my coat.

**Done! Ha! And It only took me two days! Yes! Take that, uncooperative plot bunnies! Anyways, Tell me how it is! This is my second story centered around an OC, but don't worry, This is RoyEd, not EdxOC. This was inspired by my pocket watch, believe it or not. ^.^ R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FMA. I own a cat, a pocket watch and a tea kettle. Set after brotherhood, before movies. **

**Ed's POV**

'Stupid snow. Stupid cold, making my automail act up.' I thought, pulling my red jacket closer to me, and pulling up my wool hood. Al was the lucky one. All the way in warm Xing, flirting with Mei Chang and learning alkahestry.

I learned early on that achemy is the same in the west as in Amestris, so I taught some brilliant people our new theories and came back to Central. Furhur Grumman was pleased to have me back, and to have Roy promoted to general.

I blushed when I thought of the sexy bastard I was proud to call my superior. I'll admit it, I've fallen for General Mustang. I started glaring at nothing, willing away my blush. 'Stupid Bastard, having to make me fall for him.' I was walking faster now, trying to get out of the damned cold. I walked into the post office, waving at the receptionist. I headed straight for my box, knowing Al's newest letter was here. It only takes about three or four days to get mail through to Xing, thanks to Grumman opening back up the rail lines through the desert.

I opened my box, surprised to see not only Al's letter, but a small white box as well. I grabbed and opened it, reading the small slip of paper tucked into it.

'_Something new for you to obsess over, Fullmetal. -General Roy Mustang_'. I moved aside the wrapping paper to find a new pair of white pyrotechnic gloves. I shook my head. That bastard knew I couldn't use alchemy! I fingered the thick white fabric. Eh. They'd make good gloves, now that I needed an actual pair to keep all ten of my fingers warm. I shook my head again, tucking the gloves inside the pocket of my pants. I grabbed Al's letter, sitting on a nearby bench to read. I sniffed, holding the paper up to my nose. Xingnese paper smelled good. Like odd spices and food.

_'Dear Brother,_

_ I'm really sorry about the search in the west. Alkahestry study is going well. Mei is infinitely patient, what with alchemy being scalded into my mind. It's really beautiful here Brother. It's spring here in Xing, and the trees are in full flower. I've used the flowers from the trees to try and woo Mei like Winry suggested, but Ling intercepted and asked for them. Says he was going to give them to LanFan. And who was I to resist budding romance?_

_ Ling had told me that repealing the 'most children, highest seat of power' rule is going well, which is good. He's still working on getting rid of all 50 of his wives though. I know he didn't mind the thought when he was there with Greed, but now that he admits his feelings for LanFan, the thought disgusts him. _

_ Brother, don't ever ask me to teach you alkahestry. It' s confusing, and I know that we've disproved the Law of Equivalant Exchange, like I said, it's scalded into both our minds, and here, they have no concept of it. They talk about the 'Dragons Pulse' and use Kuni, which are those blade things that Mei has hidden in her hair. _

_ Didn't Hughes used to have some of those? Or were those just leaf blades?_

_ Oh gate Brother, just be glad Winry is an only child. Mei's sisters are driving us up the wall. I overheard them discussing our wedding yesterday. **Our wedding**. I swear, these girls have over active imaginations, though it is flattering. _

_ Mei's family isn't very big, as far as the royals could be. Though they're odd, but I blame in-breeding. Though, according to Mei, the Chang family was desperate for a baby by the time she was born that her mother actually had an affair to have her. Which means that she's clean of the after-affects of said inbreeding. _

_ Brother, I swear if you laugh at me, I will hit you next time I see you. And don't lie and tell me you didn't laugh. I can tell if you did. But I'm already imagining our children. -Don't you dare start laughing!- I can though, and it's scaring me Brother! I'm a guy, and more importantly, I shouldn't feel this way, let alone act on it!_

_ Brother, I'm confused. Any advice? Please? _

-Love,

Alphonse'

I read the letter, laughing my way through it. I laughed out loud when Al mentioned the kids thing, but was seriously considering helping my Brother. He did need some help. Mei had said that the legal marriage age for Xing was around 15, and she should be around that age now.

I began writing a rough draft on the back of Al's letter, giving my advice, telling Al about how I had broke it off with Winry, asking for his own advice with my crush on Mustang. I wrote the truth on how I laughed with his kid daydreaming, and lost myself in thought on what to tell Al next when I was tapped on the shoulder. I jumped, seeing that it was the receptionist. "Hey Michelle. Closing time?"

The red-head nodded. "What was in the box Edo? I saw that it was white, but that was it."

I rubbed the back of my head, glaring playfully at her. "Stalker. Watching me open my mail. And they were some gloves that Roy sent me. He was on a mission in Ishval, but he should be back at the command center by now though."

Michelle nodded. "Sounds warm. Now, can you please go Edo? I wanna go home and sleep!"

I laughed, getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm going, I'm going! It was nice seeing you Michy." I got a likewise answer, and walked out. I began walking towards Central Command, hoping to see Mustang and his subordinate family before they went home for the night. It was around eleven oclock, after all. I walked on, passing through my usual route.

I listened for anything, whether it was a stray cat or a fangirl. Those chicks could get vicious. I stopped. Was that a voice? "Help... me..." It was! It was a whispered plea, so lightly said that if I wasn't paying attention I would've missed it. "Please... anyone..." It again whispered. It sounded like a girl.

I headed towards her, against my better judgement. I could hear weak shuffling, as if she was trying to move. "Hello? Are you ok?" I took out the lighter I kept with me for candles, and lamps, flicking the flame to life.

I heard a cough, and a weak, "Over here..." I turned, shadows flickering eerily. I looked for anything that would give a sign of life. There! By the trash cans. A brown coat with the flamel symbol on the back. I stepped carefully, trying not to trip. I put my lighter closer to her body, seeing the gleam of something wet and sticky. Blood? I sniffed. Mhm. That was blood, sure as my leg was metal.

"Fuck." I swore, dropping to my knees. I rolled her over softly, cradling her head in my hands. Her left hand was gone. "What happened to you?" She mumbled something about alchemy and blinding whiteness. "Come on, I'll take you to some help." I stopped the bleeding with my old gloves as best I could, the bright red staining through. After I had mostly stopped the bleeding, I lifted her. She was far to light for her size, and I was worried. Didn't girls eat anymore?

I almost ran to Central Command. I had to be careful though. I didn't want to slip and end up dropping her. I sighed with relief. I had made it, and the lamp was still on. That meant someone was there. I burst into the office, using my automail leg (as usual) to force open the door. "Hello?" I called out, hopefully interrupting Roy's nap.

I saw Roy jerk his head up, shock written on his face. Which seemed odd, considering the fact he's usually so calm and collected. "Fullmetal! What's wrong?" He exclaimed, getting up.

I nodded my head at the bundle in my arms. "I found this girl in an alleyway. Her hand is gone and she was muttering something about alchemy and what I think might be the Gate."

Roy nodded. "Do you need me to cauterise the wound?"

I shook my head, laying the girl on the couch. By doing so, I could finally get a good look at the girl. Pale, black hair with blue streaks, willowy, but I could tell by her musculature that she could do some damage. Winry looked the same way. She wore a pale brown trench coat and a baggy t-shirt with some jeans, the t-shirt and jeans coming apart at the seams because of the supposed trip through the gate. I was wondering why her coat wasn't coming undone. I figured that the gate did know what it was doing. Why send a girl here if your just going to kill her, after all?

I put my coat over her, warming her and covering what the clothes were failing to in their falling-apart condition. Roy came up behind me. "So Fullmetal, what happened?" He asked, putting wood onto the fire.

I scowled. "I don't know. Like I said, I found her in an alleyway with her hand missing."

Roy looked like he was thinking, then said, "Well, once she's not in danger of frostbite or hypothermia, we'll bring her to my house." I was about to protest, but the bastard cut me off. "And don't protest Fullmetal. My house has spare rooms and fireplaces. Both of you can stay."

I glared, "Fine."

**...Aaaaannnnnnndddddd that's it. We all know who this mysterious girl is, of course, and please tell me if this is too predictable. Or if this follows a plot line you've seen before. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own FMA. I own a pocket watch, and a cat named Hawkeye.**

I woke up to a soft mattress, blood red sheets with a matching down comforter. Wait, soft mattress? Red sheets? Down comforter? Where was my crappy sofa mattress? My striped sheets? My comforter with the burn marks in it from my pyromania faze? I sat up, leaning against the headboard, trying to beat the dizziness that flooded through my system. Did I have another binge last night? Was I in the house of my one-night stand? Fuck my head hurt. I raised my hands to catalogue the injuries I always seemed to sustain while shitfaced. My eyes got huge. And I shrieked.

Suddenly, there were feet pounding on the stairs. The door burst open, and two men burst in, looking disheveled. I glared at them. Did they do this to me? I needed some answers. "." I tried, but my voice didn't work, and my throat hurt.

"Fullmetal, can you go get her some water?" It was the dark haired one that spoke, his voice naturally coated in honey.

The other one, -Fullmetal, I assumed.- glared at him with strangely familiar gold eyes. They were like a predators, scanning, searching, full of burning intelligence and curiosity. "Why the hell should I do it, Bastard? It's your house. And besides, I found her!" At that, I stopped wondering why those eyes seemed so familiar and focused on him. Found me? Just what had happened?

The dark-haired man stared back with a cool intensity. "Because I'm the one with medical training Fullmetal. I was going to re-dress the wound." At the mention of my wound, -which was my fucking missing hand, if you'll remember.- 'Fullmetal' all but fled the room. After he was gone, the first man shot me an apologetic look.

I looked at him blankly, then switched my focus to my surroundings. They were nice. The bed was a dark wood 4 poster, with a matching dresser, and the carpet looked soft enough to be a cloud. The room was a dark maroon, and had white trimming. Draped over the other end of the bed was my trench coat, and I leaned forward to grab it. Then I noticed what I was wearing. Just a large white button down. Fuck. Seriously, what happened last night? I needed my pocket watch. I continued to reach for my trench coat. Grabbing the familiar feeling fabric, I brought it up to my face. It didn't reek of hard liquor, which was a good sign. I laid the trench coat down in front of me, seeing it was intact. I started to empty the pockets and put the items back in, one at a time by force of habit.

Outer pockets: Chalk: check. Cell: Useless, but check. Picture of Dad and Abby: Check. Hawkeyes cat toy because I shoved it in there by accident: Check. Boxes of Pocky: Check. Batteries: Check. Flashlight:Check. Pen:Check. Notebook:Check. Wait! My notebook! I clicked my pen, scribbling down 'Who are you?' before I shoved it under the mans nose. He read the note, taking time to decipher my scribbling. By that time, I had already done my inner pocket check and was messing idly with my pocket watch.

He looked up at me, handing back my notebook. "I'm Roy Mustang. The guy that just left is Edward Elric. Which reminds me, I do have to redress your wrist... Can you hold out your left arm please? And who are you?"

I obediently held out said appendage, and began writing as best I could. 'I'm Camille Clifton. Can you explain what happened to me? I have no idea what's going on.'

He stopped unwrapping my wrist for a minute and read what I had written. He put his focus back on my wrist as he spoke. "It's nice to meet you Camille. I wish it was on better circumstances though. And as for what happened, well, we were hoping you could tell us that. And if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that pocket watch?"

I clutched said item tighter before swapping it for the pen. 'Nice to meet you too, Roy. And so do I. More than you know. And I don't know what happened. One minute I'm walking to my crappy apartment from work, and the next thing I know, some alchemist has sent me to the gate, where I had to give my hand. Suddenly, I'm here. And as for my pocket watch, my dad gave it to me.'

Roy seemed to sit up straighter when I wrote about the gate. "Wonder why he targeted you. Should we be on the lookout for anyone else? And where'd your dad get it?"

My hand was starting to cramp. 'I have NO IDEA. Trust me. Because I thought my dad had only taught my sister and I alchemy. But apparently not. And my sister Abby maybe. Probably not. She's novice, having just learned the basics. And again, no idea. He just smirked and said 'Somewhere special.' every time I asked.'

Just then Edward came bursting in with the water. Roy had long since finished my wrist, and Edward handed me a large wine glass of water. I chugged half of it in a few seconds, and tested out my ability to talk as Edward read over what I had written. I cleared my throat, taking a few more sips. Finally, I spoke to Edward, who was staring at me with a hard, curious look. "Thank you, Edward. Now, can you please stop staring?"

He blushed, looking away. "No problem, really, and sorry. And, please, call me Ed. Your just one of the few people that have lived after meeting the Gate of Truth. I have, so has Roy, my brothers and I's teacher, and my brother Alphonse. Al is off studying a foreign alchemy right now, so you won't meet him for awhile." I nodded, rubbing the stump of my wrist. "I have a good automail engineer if you want." He threw in unexpectedly.

I smiled at him, still not knowing how he looked familiar. "I'd love that. Will my alchemy still work if I do?" The response I got was not expected. Both Roy and Ed looked like gaping fish. "What?" I said, squirming under their gazes.

Roy closed his mouth. "We didn't think you knew alchemy. Most women around here refuse to learn it."

I glared daggers at them. "I just told you that someone purposely sent me dimension hopping through the Gate and all your worried about it my interests?" They nodded. "Wow. Boys are stupid here too."

"Hey!" They yelped indignantly.

I waved them quiet. "Anyways, once I'm well enough, we're probably going to have to take a trip, huh?"

Ed nodded. "To a place called Rush Valley. My childhood friend Winry owns an automail shop there. Best you can get."

Roy nodded. "And I can help out with giving you a place to stay, if you want to stay here. Or leave. It's your choice."

I pushed back the blanket. "3 quick questions."

"Shoot." Said Roy, averting his eyes.

"1: What happened to my clothes?"

Ed answered. "They started to destabilize after I found you. My guess is that they faded back to their original compounds, brought on by the dimension hopping. Next?"

I sat up further, leaning up against my hands and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Crap, that was my favorite Cowboy Bebop shirt. 2: Why'd my trench survive?"

Roy answered this one. "The gate knows whats going on around it. It knew that it was freezing on this side on the gate and left you some kind of protection."

"3: Where am I?"

Roy answered again. "Your in my home. In Central City, of Amestris."

I stood up, and slipped on my trench for more coverage. "OK then. 's good to know. Do you have any sweats I can borrow? I need to go shopping."

Roy jumped up. "You can't go out! You just lost your hand! And have just barely beaten frostbite and hypothermia!"

The look I gave Roy could've melted metal if I really tried. "And I also need clothes. If you want to go shopping for woman's clothing while I'm bedridden, be my guest." Roy paled a few shades before shaking his head. "'S what I thought. Now, do you have any sweats I can borrow?"

Roy nodded, and scampered from the room. I sighed happily. "I love doing that. The bitchface always works. Pouting does too." Ed laughed. "It does! I can already tell that you have an excellent pout."

Ed gaped at her. "How? I mean Al does, but he's cuter... How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "I can tell by your facial stucture." Ed nodded.

Roy entered the room, sweats over one arm. "These were all I could find, but they might be a little big."

I shrugged again. "I don't mind." Ed and Roy averted their gazes as I pulled up the baggy sweats, muttering something about what could've happened. I cleared my throat. "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." They both nodded, and I saw something pass through Ed's eyes as his gaze moved past the onyx-haired man next to him. Something I had seen enough times when dad was alive. Love. "Ed, can I talk to you?"

He looked at me, confused. "Sure, what about?"

I glanced at Roy, knowing that Ed probably didn't him to hear it. "In private?"

He nodded. "Follow me." He went out the down, and I follwed out after mouthing 'sorry!' to Roy. I followed the clunking footsteps down the stairs, stopping only to put on the black pants. They were a little too baggy, so I grabbed the chalk from my pocket, etching a quick circle. I attemped to clap, realizing as my hand slammed full force into the stump that was my wrist that I couldn't clap with one hand. I nearly screamed from pain, but instead focused on the center of the pain, reducing it to a white hot ball of pain before I released my focus. Time to find Ed, not pass out. I tried to find Ed again, to find he was gone. I wandered around, finding a garden. 2 Tall bushes covered the back fence. I headed there. I crouched by one bush,finding it void of everything but leaves. I tried the other bush. Bingo. I crawled into the tunnel, finding Ed at the end, as I expected. "Cool place."

He nodded. "Thanks. I've stayed here enough times when the dorms were being renovated and the hotels we full to know where stuff is."

I nodded again, "Back on subject. You're in love with Roy."

Ed spluttered, choking on air as he frantically tried to deny the claim. "What? No I'm not!"

I glared. "Ed! Don't lie! You are in love with Mustang. Admit it."

Ed glared back. "Fine! I'm fucking in love with Roy Mustang. Big fucking deal!" He exclaimed softly.

I smiled. "Good Ed. Now, lets go back inside before your crush comes looking." I checked my pocket watch. "It's only been about 8 minutes since we left, so he should swallow the excuse that we got lost, but only if we hurry."

**This chapter practically wrote itself guys. Now anyways, is anyone else terrified yet intrigued by the idea of Ed learning the puppy pout? Cause My friends Michelle, Renee and I were pissing ourselves at the thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own FMA. I only own cat, a pocket watch, and a laptop with no Internet. And my OC's.**

**3rd person POV**

Ed laughed. "You tried alchemy with one hand?" Repeating it made him laugh even harder, despite Camille's metal-melting glare being shot his way.

She shoved him, knocking him off of the bed where he was sitting next to her. "Shut the fuck up, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD USE A LEAF TO BOAT ACROSS A PUDDLE?" Ed strained against Roy's arms around his waist to keep him from attacking the smirking girl.

"She's not saying that, Fullmetal!" Ed seemed to realize that Roy's arms were around him, and blushed, relaxing. Roy put him down, and Ed pouted, sitting next to Camille on the bed. "Now, you said that you were going to give us your background?"

Camille nodded. "I was born in Texas, in the year 1995. My mothers name is Callie Clifton and my fathers was Johnny Clifton. I have an older half sister named Natasha, whom my mother adored, and while she loved my little sister Abby and I, she was distant, never really trying. Then Uncle Tony, who,, alongside my dad, learned alchemy from their father, who had learned it from some guy names Hohenheim in Munich, Germany in the 1920's. Told them a shit-load of stories about his sons too."

Eds breath caught. "Hohenheim? So that's where the old bastard went after he died..." His eyes had darkened to a caramel-ish colour, and Roy slung an arm around his shoulder. Ed stiffened, then leaned into the embrace. They looked so happy, and Camille hated breaking the embrace, but Ed looked like he was falling asleep. She cleared her throat, and they jumped apart, bright red.

She giggled. "Anyway, -came to stay, and my mother became even more distant as we -Me mostly, but sometimes Abby too,- became more and more interested in his stories of a far away land and the Alchemist brothers Ed and Al. Then one day, she just stopped caring. That was around my 13th year, and I was far into my alchemy training. After awhile, my older sister stopped liking us as well, and suddenly it was the four of us against the two of them.

I can't count how many times I got grounded for using alchemy on my sister. And once I was praised for knowing it. When I was around 14, almost 15, I was walking home from a friends house. We lived in an OK part of town, and it was only a couple blocks, so I walked." Roy snorted. Camille shot him a glare. "Shoosh. I was naive. Anyway. I was only about a block from my house when I passed these 4 dudes playing poker and drinking. They weren't drunk, I could tell, but they were well on their way to being so.

I was wearing a form fitting jeans and t-shirt, wanting to impress a guy but not wanting to seem like a whore. Anyway, they wolf-whistled, calling horrible things from the safety of their porch. I ignored them, as everyone I knew had told me. Dad, Uncle Tony, Mom, my best friends, I did as they asked. But these guys wouldn't leave me alone. They followed me, swaying and not at all being quiet. I was about to pull my blade out of my purse when it was pulled out of my grasp, and I was spun into one the drunks arms. I can still smell the alcohol on his breath." Camille shuddered, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ed tried to hug her, but she shied away. He backed off. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Camille." He said softly.

Camille exhaled slowly, closing and opening her eyes, smiling in thanks. "Thanks Ed, but you need to hear this. It's a major part of my background, and I still have nightmares. You'll need to know what happened.

Anyway, I pushed against him, breaking his grip and falling backwards into one of his buddies. He laughed, tearing my red shirt halfway. I tried screaming, but my throat was closed in fear. I couldn't think. They had me surrounded, tearing off what was left of my shirt and my bra, squeezing my breasts. They were starting on my pants when I lost control of the adrenaline. I was trying to control it. I knew I would kill them if I didn't. I refuse to kill. I kicked out, and that's all I remember, besides seeing red and snarling like a lion. They laughed. _Laughed_. They held me down, doing horrible things. I was legally raped twice, the other two had long since passed out from not being able to hold their liquor. -I was 14 and could hold hard liquor better than those idiots.- After that, I just wasn't myself. I was, very distrusting, refusing to get close to anyone, even my dad and Uncle Tony. You see, I was a very touchy-feely person. Loved to hug and be close to people. Not for awhile after that.

"After I recovered, things settled down. I went to school, I studied my alchemy, I beat the shit out of the people that messed with my alchemy notes. There was this one guy named Brennan Adkins. Horrible, horrible boy. Anyway, he thought it would be hilarious to steal my alchemy notes.

"Now, by that time, I had long since learned that coding your notes would get people to leave them alone, and spent weeks with my dads and uncles alchemy notebooks, copying them into several blank leather journals in a different language. And when people asked what I was reading, I simply told them in that language and they left me alone. Not Brennan. He repeatedly asked what the journals were, and if he could see them. I repeatedly told him no. One day he just ripped it from my hands. Now, I had had a very bad week." She waved her hand, which had the water from earlier resting between her fingers with a practiced ease.

"My dad had died, my Uncle Tony was gone, my mother had just kicked us out, I was working overtime at the pizza parlour, I was getting about 3 hours of sleep, and I had just started my period. I was not someone to be trifled with. And I was just exuding an air of 'Don't mess with me, I'm pissed off.' which is something that this douche-bag seemed to have not noticed because of how far he had his head shoved up his ass. So, he ripped the book from my hands. And it was a book on fire alchemy, and I was interested so I could burn down my mothers house. Anyway. When he did so, he tore my book. He tore my book. I don't care who you are. You could be as tough as Scar and as big as Armstrong. No one touches my books. So, naturally, I flipped out. His goons held me back as he slowly tore out the pages, one by one. Now by this time, I was pumped full of so much adrenaline, because 1: I was being surrounded and pinned by boys, bringing up not so good memories, and 2: It was my book! One of the last things I had of my dad and happier times. He was destroying it, right before my eyes. And I lost it. According to the police report I received in the hospital, I had beaten three of the eight boys into unconsciousness, four had concussions and broken bones, and Brennan? Brennan had suffered from 3 cracked ribs, 2 shattered femurs, both arms broken, a fractured ankle, and a cracked skull.

The only reason I was in the hospital was because I was covered in blood, I had hit my head, and it seemed as if I had received my own concussion, which I hadn't. I was in counselling again because of them holding me down. I didn't receive any jail time because it was in self defence, and because I couldn't remember anything. I'm a rather innocent looking person, if you haven't figured that out. I looked lost, confused and tired, I hadn't had my growth-spurt so I looked about 10 or 11 years old. It always helps to look helpless, guys. Anyway, after that incident, nothing really important happened. I graduated high-school in my second year out of four, I went to work, stayed at my apartment, and lived on. Until I came here, of course. Any questions?"

Ed spoke up. "How was your father killed? Why did your mom kick you out? Why do you refuse to kill?" He asked in rapid fire succession.

Camille sighed. "He was poisoned by something alchemy-made, unfortunately. The same person that poisoned him probably sent me here."

"As for my mother, that's a bit of a long story. See, my mother wanted a picture perfect family. White picket fence, the whole ordeal. But, the only people that fit that description in our house were her and my older sister, Natasha. Dad, Uncle Tony and I were alchemists, exchanging notes and ideas and hiding out in this little bunker thing behind our house. Abby was well on her way to being an alchemist, studying everything, questioning, craving more information. So she gave up on us. Not totally, but enough to fool us. After Dads funeral, Uncle Tony took me aside and said, 'My little Songbird, don't believe anything your mother says. She'll lie to you, try and make you forget what your father and I taught you and your sister. Don't let her. Alchemy has already saved your life. Now, I have to go get back to the taboo and what it cost Ed and Al. I'll see you in another life, perhaps. Take care of your sister.' And then, poof, he was gone. He walked away with one second glance, seeing me, hugging Abby tightly. Then he was gone." Camille's voice was so quiet that the two men had to strain to hear her. "I knew he had another picture besides the one of you guys. That picture had been taken at my 15th birthday a few days before. The picture was of me, Abby,Dad, and Uncle Tony , taken by my mother. It was a memory that I was glad to let him take. That life was gone now,and the less reminders the better."

"Sure enough, a few days after the funeral, mom tried to burn my dads alchemy notes. I stopped her, because those were left to me in the will. She didn't care, and continued burning them. I told her to stop, transmuting a cage around the books. Then she said for Abby and I to get out of her house until we chose the logical thing and gave up alchemy. We left the day after, with duffel bags full of books and clothes. We never looked back, and my mother tried to convince us to come back, several times. After we kept saying 'no', she resorted to physically attacking us." She showed them her neck, which still had claw marks. "I just hope Abby realizes what happened to me and hides. Mummy dearest will be after her if she doesn't."

"Now, as for my lack of killing, it has a relatively short answer. The people that you kill, they have families. They're somebody's dads, somebody's sons, daughters, best friends, husbands, wives, mom's. They've got people waiting for them. There's no reason to kill them."

Roy asked his questions. "Camille, what's a cell phone? And why do they call you The Songbird Alchemist?"

Camille reached in her trench coat pockets for the small silver device. "This is a cell phone. It's a portable phone, that can hold music,pictures and peoples phone numbers. She lifted it, checking the battery. "Full. That's good. Gives me time to transmute another charger." Her eyes caught her service. "Oh wow, 4 bars. Awesome reception. Enough for me to call Abby later on. Anyway, the reason I received the name 'Songbird Alchemist' is because I love to sing. I can sing right now, if you'd like."

Ed nodded and Roy spread his hands. "By all means."

Camille, slid open the phone, selecting a song. The sound was tinny, but a good quality besides.

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah

Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late

My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

She shrugged. It'd been a weird day so far.

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground

No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow

Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no

Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive

I can't help myself

Don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering

I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning

Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk

Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

Life was a bitch. A simple and well known fact.

And I feel so alive

I can't help myself

Don't you realize

'Realize what?' Mouthed Roy to Ed. Ed shrugged.

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

Runaway, runaway.

Runaway, runaway.

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

The song ended, and Roy and Ed looked slack-jawed. Besides the slightly repeative lyrics,Camille sang beautifully. She took a bow, giggling at the boys expressions. "Want to hear another?" She asked tentavily. Roy nodded, while Ed still seemed to be slack-jawed. "Ok, hold on for just a second. Ah! Here we go." The quality of the next song was better.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Ed asked for another song this time. Camille took less time to pick this one than she did the second one. "Last song." She warned. "Then we have to get going." Roy and Ed nodded. Camille took a drink of water, and cleared her throat. "This song goes out to my douche bag of an ex, Matt May he burn in hell, heartbreaking cheater."

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my spot was next to you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication

Miscommunication's lead to fallout

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up, I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh I'm scared to see the ending

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say its a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Camille rocked out to the beat of the solo.

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armour down

If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

So many things that you wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Now, now

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me?

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

'Cause we're going down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

Camille looked at the two men. They looked ready to tear someones balls off. Hopefully Matts. "Woah, not that I don't appreciate the blood-lust, but what's with the faces?"

"This guy cheated on you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, but its no big deal. He just broke my heart, is all. Regular teenage girl stuff. Besides, even if you guys do act like my older brothers, -which I totally appreciate, by the way- he's on the other side of the gate. With a couple of black eyes and a sore ball sack, courtesy of me. My best friends trashed his truck too." She stood, tightening the sweat pants as best she could, pulling on her trench coat. "I need clothes, so can we go now?

Roy nodded. "Let me get the car."

**. And that's the end of this chapter. The songs I used were Runaway by Avril Lavigne, Mean by Taylor Swift, and Story of Us by Taylor Swift. Anyway, this chapter took a couple days, Mostly because I'm worried about the automail surgery in a few chapters. I have not been raped, but one of my best friends was and it was horrible. I had tried to help, and I have ended up with bruises for trying. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, would I be writing fanfiction? Think people! And just for the record, Onee-san means 'Big sister' with honorifics.**

Camille flipped thoughtfully through a rack of shirts. She had several pairs of pants, a few bras, a pair of boots in one hand, and some other shirts over her arm, but she needed some darker colors. She found a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a few sizes larger than she really was. She grabbed it. She then went over to Roy and Ed, who were waiting by the dressing room. "Done!" She called cheerfully, skillfully folding the bras underneath all her other clothes.

Ed groaned, stretching. "Finally! How long have we been here?"

Camille grabbed her pocket watch from her pocket. "About half an hour. If I were a normal girl, Edo, you realize that we could've been here for 3 or 4 times that. Just be glad I hate shopping. Is there a book store anywhere around here?"

Roy nodded. "Just down the block. I think we'll go after we get something to eat. There's this really good place next door."

Camille sighed. "Oh thank Gate. Food." Next to her, Ed nodded enthusiasically. "I haven't eaten since a few hours before the dimension swap. What kind of stuff do they serve?"

Roy stared at her. "Camille, that was over two days ago. Come on, let's get to the checkout counter. And they serve regular stuff."

As they began walking, Camille rebutted, "Roy, I'm from a different dimension. What's regular to you might be completely different to me."

As they came up to the counter, Roy waved his hand dismissevely. "You'll see when we get there."

The items took a couple minutes to check out, and after Roy payed, Camille said "Yo, I'm going to go change into one of these outfits. I'll be back in a few." Roy and Ed nodded, going to the car to put up the bags. Camille, ignoring the odd looks everyone was giving her, went to change.

**FMA-BROTHERHOOD XD PAGEBREAK...**

**meanwhile, on the otherside of the gate:**

Abby looked at the officer. "Has she tried to call you? Have you called her?"

She nodded. "I've tried calling her. Several times, in fact. I got the message that she was out of her calling range."

The officer looked at her seriously. "Maybe she left the continent, skipped town."

Abby glared at the police man at her door. "Dammit officer, I'm telling you that my sister would not just up and leave. She had a job, her cat, me. We both might be emancipated, but she wouldn't just up and ditch me!"

The officer looked at her. "Ms. Clifton, I'm telling you, there's no sign of your sister anywhere. We've analyzed the paths you've given us. We've searched your mothers home, and the rest of town. The only thing we found was this." He showed a picture of the transmutation circle. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Abby sank to her knees. "Oh gate. No, not this. Please, dear gate. Not this. Nononononononono. NO!"

The officer looked shocked. "What? What's wrong? What does that symbol mean?"

Abby slowly shook her head. "It's very complicated officer. Let's just say that you could spend several lifetimes searching and never find my sister. I need to find my uncle. He'll know what to say, how to find whoever did this."

The officer looked confused, but let it drop. Sort of. "Is it a gang symbol? And where is your uncle? Who is your uncle?"

Abby looked up, tear tracks covering her face. "It's no gang, Officer Sciuto. It's just a very special thing, known to very few. And my uncle's name is Antonio. Antonio Carriedo. As for where he is, I have no idea. He left a few years back. I can find him, it'll just take a little time."

Officer Sciuto looked unconvinced, but nodded anyways. "Call me if you hear anything about or from your sister."

Abby nodded. "Thank you, officer. Now, let me get to my work." She closed the door, leaning against the cheap faux wood. As soon as she heard the footsteps fade, she slid down, tears coming harder and faster. Ragged sobs escaped her lips as she let reality hit her. Camille, her sister, her best friend, the closest thing she ever had to a mom, was in a different dimension. She needed her daddy. She needed her Uncle Tony. She needed her Onee-san. She needed revenge on whoever did this. She glared at the wall. 'Focus. Find the tracking equipment. Find Uncle Tony.'

She got up, focusing on where she had left the small computer with worldwide tracking. In the hall closet. Top shelf. She reached up,finding the small box. She glared at the small box as it loaded. 'Hurry up!' She mentally shouted.

"Finally." She sighed. She had tracking devices on everyone in her family. Her mom, who was pacing in the living room of her old home, her father, still resting peacefully in his grave, Natasha, in college out of town. -Lubbock, to be exact. It was a blinking dot on her map. Camilles purple dot was nowhere on the map.- She zoomed out some more. Searching... Ah hah! There he is! The gold dot marked Uncle Tony was somewhere in Tokyo. Plane tickets shouldn't take to long to get. Couple days, maybe. "Time to get my sister back." She walked to an ATM, pulling all the money from her sisters savings and half from her own. Then she took a much longer walk to her fathers grave.

She sank down next to the tombstone marked with a flamel symbol. Abby sighed, feeling tears drip from her eyes. "Oh Daddy." She said, sobbing. "Daddy, Camille's gone. Whoever poisoned you sent her through the Gate. I'm on my way to Tokyo to find Uncle Tony so we can get her back." She pounded on the earth in front of her contemplatevely. Abby sat in silence for awhile, going over her plan. As the sun began to rise, she rose as well, knowing it was illegal for her to be there before dawn. She began to walk off, vowing to the grave behind her, "I'm not losing someone else to this douchebag."

**FMA-BROTHERHOOD XD PAGEBREAK...**

**Back with Camille, Roy and Ed:**

Camille sighed, pushing back her plate. "That's it. I'm done. I'm too full to eat another bite."

Ed had given up about 5 minutes before she had, and Roy was halfway through a book. "It's about time, Camille. You ate more than Ed!"

Camille gave him a withering glare. "You said it yourself, I hadn't eaten in almost two days. Add that with the blood loss, and are you really surprised?"

Roy shook his head, gesturing for the check. "Not really. Now, what kind of did you have in mind when you asked for a book store?"

Camille shrugged. "Anything, really. Except for romance. That shit is just too sappy."

Roy put down the money needed for the meals."What'd you know, a teenage girl not liking romance. Well, lets go before they close."

They headed out, wrapping coats closer to them like shields. "Fucking shit its cold!" Camille said quietly. Roy and Ed nodded, walking as quickly as possible to the bookshop, which promised warm tea and good books. Camille sighed. Warm tea sounded amazing right now. That and a couple fantasy novels could last her through the week. They entered the small building, and Camille took a large breath, sighing it out. She just adored the smell of books. She could smell the brewing tea underneath it, and you could just see her body relax. She wandered off, hoping to buy a mug, maybe have a conversation with someone other than Roy or Ed. Actually, she wouldn't mind talking to them as long it was an actual conversation, and not her just explaining stuff.

She wound up in the fantasy section, according to the sign. Mostly it was kids stuff, picture books and things, but there were a few that looked rather interesting. One called_ Maximum Ride_ looked pretty interesting. And _Cryptid Hunters_, among others. After going to Roy for the right amount of cenz for both the books and a cup of tea, she sat in a leather armchair, cracking open _Cryptic Hunters_. '_Marty and Grace O'Hara were twins, but you wouldn't know it if you saw them together...'_ began the book, and Camille found herself quickly lost in the plot line. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jerked.

Roy smiled down at her, books under an arm. Ed was behind him, saying "-too bad they don't have anything on plant alchemy, I swear." The image was comforting to see, these men that hadn't even known her yet had taken such amazing care of her, a complete stranger.

"Ready to go?" Asked Roy. Camille nodded, picking up her stack of books and still warm tea. She shifted the small stack of books under one arm, nodding. She waved to the clerk, a dirty-blonde with pixielike features. She always had interesting conversations with clerks. It was always surface stuff though. Never actually got to know the people. As she walked twowards the car, she seemed to remember something, and began to hurry.

'_Crap, crap crap I forgot to call Abby!'_ Was her only thought as she quickly explained that she had to call her sister because she just _knew _that whoever wanted them gone hadn't erased the transmutation circle just so her sister would know and come after her. She couldn't let that happen. As soon as they got to the driveway, Camille was out the door and over the fence, asking then to please,please please take the bags in because this was a super important call. Ed just shook his head, smiling, and Roy chuckled. Camille was a really odd girl, but a good person at heart, and the way she worried about her little sister was similar to Ed and his brother.

**FMA-BROTHERHOOD XD PAGEBREAK...**

Camille gripped her phone tightly, praying to every deity she knew that Abby would answer her phone. Luckily, the gods decided in her favor. "_Joe's Bar and Grill, how may I help you?" _

Camille smirked. Abby had stolen had _that_ from their dad. She always said it when she was distracted, because then she would've said it in the language they prefered. French. "Tch, Petite sœur, si vous ne faites pas attention à votre identification de l'appelant, un de ces jours la mère plus chère va vous appeler, et alors vous serez aspiré dans son je viens de soins de vous! faux comme l'enfer de routine harcèlement téléphonique."

She heard her sister exhale, then giggle hysterically, then gasp again as she began to speak. "_Sœur aînée! Savez-vous combien j'ai été inquiète de vous? J'ai appelé les flics essaient de vous trouver! Où en êtes-vous?__"_

Camille ducked her head, even though she knew her sister couldn't see it. "Je suis baissant la tête Abby. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez vu le cercle de transmutation. Vous savez que je suis sur l'autre côté de la porte il. Quant à savoir où exactement ... Des thats va prendre du temps."

Camille heard her sister 'humph' over the phone. "_Vous devriez être. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe?__"_

Camille sighed. Here comes the hard part. "Rappelez-vous ces histoires Oncle Tony nous a dit? Celles concernant les deux frères alchimistes. Eh bien, ils ne sont pas des histoires. Je suis actuellement avec Edward Elric, dès maintenant. Je suis en fait à la fois avec lui et Roy Mustang, mais ce n'est pas le point. Le point est que vous ne pouvez pas venir me chercher. J'ai perdu ma main, et il n'était même pas ma faute. La porte va prendre plus de vous, parce que vous allez faire volontairement. Croyez-moi, ne venez pas me chercher! Pas même l'oncle Tony peut aider maintenant."

There was a whoosh of air from the earpiece as Abby exhaled quickly. "_Mais..."_

Camilles voice was unintentionally sharp "Non!" Then she heard in the distance: '_Flight 213 to Tokyo now boarding._' "Are you at an airport?"

Abby made an agreeing noise. _"I'm taking a trip to Tokyo. I need to bail out Jenny. She assualted the police. Again._"

Camille sighed. "I never did like that girl. Alright. It's been awhile, so brush up on your Japanese, ok Imoto-san?

_"Hai_ _ane o yoroshiku onegai itashimasu. Sayōnara!__ (Yes, thank you,older sister. Goodbye!)"_

"Sayōnara Imoto-san. Watashi wa anata o aishite." (Goodbye, little sister. Love you.")

_ "Watashi wa anata o aishite!" (I love you!) _The connection cut off, and Camille closed her phone. She never approved of that Jenny girl. Always violent. Suddenly, a mug of hot chocolate found its way under her nose. "Drink." Commanded Ed, holding another mug in his own hand. She took the cup and drank gratefully, phone still clutched in her hand.. Ed laughed. "Good. Your lips aren't blue anymore. What were you speaking?"

Camille shrugged, happily cupping the mug. "French, for the most part of the phone call, and Japanese near the end." At Ed's blank look, she elaborated. "Languages spoken on my side on the gate. Not very common where I'm from, but good for privacy."

Ed snorted. "Don't try that here, people'll think you're crazy or something. I have to go to the post office, so I'll be back. Enjoy the distraction free time!" Camillle shook her head, turning to head inside herself. She had stuff to do.

**Fail ending is fail. **Facepalms** Again, Gomen, for the wait! But the next chapter _should_ be up soon. Depends on if FF will behave. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Authors note: AGH! Short chapters will kill me. Like, no joke. But I managed to fix it, somewhat. Still not very long. **

Camille stretched, hanging up the last of her her shirts. "You know," She said to Roy, "All these clothes are _seriously _old-fashioned." She looked over to him, watching him frown.

"Camille, that was the most up-to-date boutique in town. These are some of the latest fashions."

It was Camille's turn to frown. "These look like they should they would have been worn sometime in the... No, it can't be!" She looked at Roy. "What year is it?" she asked suddenly.

Roy looked at her oddly. "1925, why?"

Camille shook her head. "No, that's not possible. I was in the year 2011 when I was sent here!" Her eyes widened. "Roy, I think the gate sent me back in time!"

His eyes widened as well, and he paled. "What? How can that be? And how are you not surprised by this?"

Camille shrugged. "I believe I'm in some form of shock. It'll hit me later."

Roy nodded again, and Ed came strolling through the door, question on his lips. "Hey Colonel Bastard, can I use your phone? If Camille's going to get Automail I'll have to call-"

He cut short as he saw that both Roy and Camille were staring at him. "What?"

"The Gate sent me back in time." stated Camille bluntly.

"Wha-Bu-Djwa- Huh?" Spluttered Ed, standing stock-still.

"The gate sent me back in time so I could meet you guys." Camille stated again, unnerved.

Ed made a gurgling noise, then sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, but now that I think about it, it really isn't all that shocking.."

Camille nodded, then her eyes widened once more. "Roy, Ed, I have an idea."

Ed turned to Roy. "I don't like that look." On the bed, Roy nodded his agreement.

**Fucking page break, that's what this is. **

Camille smiled at the vendor, then sorted through the fruits sitting before her. Pomegranates, dragon fruit, and the like. She grabbed several pieces of fruit before paying the vendor, and she walked off. She glanced around, seeing Ed over by the meats, (And drooling as examples sizzled) and Roy was looking at some books in what looked like Chinese. As she looked, she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. Her dad. Camille took off running, bag bouncing against her hip and more than likely causing a bruise. Camille didn't care. She kept running. That face... Her fathers face. Memories flashed unbidden in her mind. Her dad, teaching her how to dance. Her dad, smiling with pride as she successfully fixed a doll with alchemy. Her father, dancing with her mother at their wedding renewals... She shook her head. '_Focus!' _She chided herself. She saw the figure turn a corner, and, right on his heels, she turned as well. When she did, she gaped. Her dad had disappeared. The only sign that whole thing hadn't been a hallucination was the single transmutation circle hanging in front of her. Only she and one other person knew that symbol. Camille collapsed as Ed and Roy came running up to her.

I lurve you guys. My dad was a major help in this story, mostly with pointing out plot holes. My loyal reviewer Inumimi pointed them out also. Thanks you guys! I seriously appreciate it. Like, hardcore. R&R anyone plz! Feed the writer! Flames will be given to Roy and flung right back at your ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long to update! The holidays are _really_ going to kill me. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Sorry again for the wait, orz! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights for all things mentioned go to their rightful owners. I only own a tea kettle, a pocket watch, and a llama plushie. **

|!|!||!|!|||~|~|~|~|~|~|~+!+!+!+~+~+~+~+~+~+~***************!(V) (;,,;) (V) :P:P:P:P~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy wasted no time in gathering the girl into his arms. "Ed, I'll handle her, just check out that symbol."

Ed wavered, caught between wanting to help his friend and curiosity over the strange mark. "But..." He said, trailing off.

Roy glared, already heading for the car. "No damn buts! I've got her handled, so just do what I ordered!"

Ed huffed, worry overweighing his curiosity. But, Roy did have it handled... And was orders... Ed clapped, and watched as the alchemical light transformed itself. But what he saw wasn't what he expected.

**|!||!|!|||~|~|~|~|~|~|~+!+!+!+~+~+~+~+~+~+~***************!(V) (;,,;) (V) :P:P:PFMAFMAFMA~**

**Back on the other side of the gate~ **

Abby forced herself not to get _too_ absorbed into the scenery of downtown Tokyo. She had something to do, dammit. She could gawk like a tourist later. She stopped at a vendor, pulling out yen while chatting. "Sumimasen, anata wa kono otoko o mite iru?" (_Excuse me, but have you seen this man?)_ She asked, pulling out a picture of her uncle.

The man running the stand shook his head. "Mōshiwakearimasenga, nai, watashi wa arimasen." _(Sorry, but no, I haven't." _Abby muttered he thanks before wandering off.

'_I _seriously _must've tried at _least _half the stalls in Tokyo, but no ones seen him! Maybe he's moved on already...?'_ She thought, reaching inside her bag for her locator device. Opening and activating it, she glared at the gold dot blinking innocently at her. She tried getting a better lock on his location. '_Dammit Uncle Tony, you sure are doing a good job of avoiding me...'_ Abby thought, ignoring the odd looks she got for her computer. '_Dammit, zoom!' _She thought, and like that, she received a street address. Abby sighed. '_Was it really that easy, or did you _just _start to comply?'_ She thought rhetorically before heaving herself up and walking towards the nearest vendor. After acquiring directions to uptown, she started that way.

**Minipagebreak. **

Abby held her breath as she knocked on the door. A smiling man opened the door. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa watashi no oji tonī o sagashiteimasu? Watashi wa kare ga koko ni ita to iwa remashita. _(Hi, I'm looking for my Uncle Tony? I was told he was here.)_ The man nodded several times before ushering her inside, calling over his shoulder. Her uncles voice called back, and it almost made her freeze before she regained composure. When Tony walked into the room though, his shock was obvious.

"A-abby! What are you doing here?" He grimaced.

Abby smirked. So he was surprised? Good. "'Lo, Uncle Tony. So, is this where you've been hiding these past couple of years? I'm surprised. But a touching family reunion isn't why I'm here. Neither is yelling at you for ditching us."

Tony smiled, relieved. "Then why are you here? And wheres Camille?"

Abby's face fell. "See, Uncle T, that's why I'm here. You see, Camille's been kidnapped."

_-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(V) (;,,:) (V)+++++++++++++==_~~~~~~~~~````$$$-

**Another short chapter, I know. I'm trying, I swear! But writers block and school and the holidays and other writing projects... I'm lucky I haven't passed out yet. Anyway, R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do, however, own an Ed plushie, a pocket watch, and a yellow kettle. **

**Jeeze, the cold weather and school are going to kill me. Anyway, here's the chapter! **

Camille was in the hospital for three weeks.

She would've been let out a lot sooner, if she hadn't caught a cold while recovering from the infection that caused her to collapse.

The first week was spent in a fever induced delirium, muttering names and memories in a fitful sleep.

The second week was spent exchanging stories, and the one where Ed and Al retrieved their bodies kept Camille hanging on Ed's every word_.'Haven't you heard this story?" "Several times. It never gets old." _Once they ran out of stories, they played poker. Camille had a wonderful poker face, conning both Roy and Ed out of a good amount of money. They then decided not to play cards anymore. Camille was indignant, but when Ed offered to get her something else to do, she waved him off, holding up the deck of cards. "Up for a game of bullshit? No gambling involved, I swear."

At the end of her last week in the hospital, Camille was mapping out her new identity. "You're my cousin from the west," stated Roy. "You and your parents were travelling to surprise me when you were abducted and your parents were killed. As ransom to send to me, he cut off your hand. Fullmetal and I rescued you -in secret- and thought you were fine, due to your behaviour."

Camille hummed. "I like the cousin cover-up, but the other parts don't fit and/or probably shouldn't be a part of that explanation." She turned to Ed. "Winry knows how you lost your limbs, right?"

"Only that I preformed the taboo."

Camille hummed again. "We'll just tell her that what took your arm and leg took my hand." Ed nodded. "As for my background, we should keep the cousin part, but here's this instead of your depressing kidnapping story: I'm your cousin, a western farmer that lives alone. I recently lost my hand in an accident involving some barbed wire, and since I can't farm with one hand, I came to stay with you."

Roy frowned. "And the alchemy?"

"A habit I learned from a boarder I let rent a guest room."

"The pocket watch?"

"You stole it and gave it to me for a birthday present a few years back."

"The pictures of your family?"

"Old. Taken before they all died in a car crash."

"Depressing."

"Exactly. Sob stories will ruin any suspicion."

"What if she asks about your farm?" Roy asked. Camille didn't miss a beat.

"Two acres of wheat, one acre of pasture for 3 cows, two sheep, a goat, and a horse.

I had a two story five bedroom, sold to a lovely young couple by the name of Silva. The boarders name was Kyle, and when he wasn't hitting on me or helping with the harvest, he taught me alchemy. He moved out when I refused to marry him. I had a cat named Moo, and a German Shepard named Dave,"

Ed whistled. "And you came up with this when?"

Camille's expression didn't change,simply turning a page in the book on her lap. "I travelled a lot back in my universe. Got in trouble a lot too. Different names, different backgrounds. Limit yourself to no more than five, and you can be anyone you want."

"Sounds complicated." The men chorused.

"Not really. All they are are stories, and," she gestured at the pile of finished books next to her bed. "I love stories."

A few hours later, Camille was back at Roys house, which she was tentatively referring to as 'home'. A suitcase lay forgotten by her bed as she sat next to it.

They were departing to Risembool by train the next morning. "I thought you said she was in Rush Valley?"

"She travels back and forth a lot. She has a lot of customers there, and her mentor doesn't trust himself with her machinery."

"I see. I'm going to pack, so I'm going to my room. Night boys." With a double 'Goodnight' at her back, here she was. She had packed quite awhile ago, and now she simply stared at her watch as it swung above her head. Each swing brought new memories. _Whoosh_. She was five, watching the pretty lights as Daddy made her a present.

_Whoosh_. She was six, watching as she made a sandcastle with the 'pretty lights'.

_Whoosh_. Seven, muffling alchemical light as her elder sister sung her heart out on stage.

_Whoosh._ Nine, watching as Abby made her own circle.

_Whoosh_. Eleven, watching as her elder sister sneered at her while ripping apart her favourite doll.

_Whoosh_. She was thirteen, watching as her fathers face grew serious when she asked about the philosophers stone.

_Whoosh._ Fourteen, watching as her mother grew cold.

_Whoosh_. Fifteen, watching as her mother burned her fathers books, watching the flames made the ink glow, watching as the pages crumbled to ash, smelling the acrid smoke as it stung her nostrils-

Camille sat up. '_When did I fall asleep?' _She asked herself. Opening her pocket watch, she was surprised to see it was after midnight. '_Well, there's no sleeping now...'_ She thought, standing up and putting her watch in her pocket. She walked to the door, putting her ear to it by pure habit. When was the last time she had done this? She believed it to be sometime before her father died, years ago. The hallway, however, was silent.

She opened the door slightly, looked both ways, then sprinted down the halls. She would cleanse this place as soon as she got back from Risembool, she decided. After stumbling around for awhile, she flicked on the kitchen lights, sighing in relief from the break in the darkness. A flicker caught her eye, and she twirled, hands flying up in a stance that she found almost all to familiar. But, to her relief, it was just her reflection in the refrigerator. She pulled said appliance open, frowning. '_Expired eggs, ham, milk, leftovers...' _After thinking for another moment, she pulled out the ham, set it on the counter, and pulled a loaf of white from Roy's breadbox. Cutting a slice of ham, she made a sandwich and put the ham away. Pulling out the milk and a bar of chocolate, she set a pan on the stove, filled it with milk, and let it boil, careful not to burn it. Setting a small piece of chocolate inside, she let it melt and, humming, she poured a small amount into a black mug. Then she turned, and came face-to-face with Roy. He didn't look well. He was sallow-looking, gloves on and ready to snap.

She didn't looked scared. Worried, maybe, but not scared. "'Lo. Did I wake you? Sorry. I had a nightmare." She stated, taking a sip of cocoa.

Roy shrugged. "Doesn't take much to wake me, Camille. Trust me." She handed him a mug. "What was your nightmare about?"

Resting her hip against the counter, Camille sipped at her mug. "Memories. It started out well, as most nightmares do. I woke up when my mother was burning Dad's journals. Seeing as one of the few things left of him went to ash, smelling the smoke..." She shivered, taking a deep swig of still steaming cocoa. "When I woke up, I was hungry, so I came down here. I'm gonna need a flashlight or something on those stairs, couldn't see worth a damn."

Roy nodded. "Well, we're leaving in a few hours, so get to sleep as soon as you can. I'll walk you up if you want."

Camille smiled, set her sandwich on top of her mug, grabbed her mug off of the counter, and followed Roy up. He opened her door for her, and she smiled again. Walking inside, she pressed the door closed with her hip. Then, sitting on her bed, she began talking to open air around bites of her sandwich. "Daddy, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'mma talk to you anyway." Munch. "The prosthetic technology is absolutely amazing." Munch munch. "I'm going to get some soon, if only to start knitting again." Munch. " Oh! Oh! Daddy! I found a good use for the lying you were so proud of. I'm going to have to use it a lot here. I hope I can keep up with all of them, though. I really like it here. The people here are a lot nicer than home."

Brushing crumbs off of her bed, she pulled the blankets back before draining her mug. Laying down, she whispered, as she drifted off, "I love you, Daddy..." And then, she was passed into the hands of Morpheus.

**Long chapter for you guys! Longer than I expected, which is nice. **

**Review please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**These are as follows:**

**Lil' Cal**

**Ed**

**Roy**

**Risembool**

**Central**

**Automail **

**Dino-nuggets,**

**and whatever else.**

**~_~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~_~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))~~~~~~~~~~~-~_**

**With Abby, now back home with her Uncle in tow: **

Abby flopped onto her bed, groaning as her back popped. "I don't know how you got any sleep in Japan, Uncle T. Those futons suck."

On the couch, Tony laughed. "You get used to it, I promise. Now, since I'm broke, we'll have to find somewhere inexpensive for me to stay."

Abby lifted her head off of the mattress, eyes sleepy. It was 1 in the morning after all. How was her uncle so awake? Oh yeah, time difference. "Just grab the spare for Camille's apartment. It's the monkey-headed key on the hook. She lives next door on the right. Don't touch the walls, or any of her stuff except the bed until tomorrow. I have to disable the alarm."

Tony chuckled. "As if I couldn't disable any old alarm."

"Not this one, you can't. It's alchemical, and only Cammy and I know the array to make it stop from going off and waking up everyone in the building."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It alternates between 'WARNING, NUCLEAR MELTDOWN IMMENT', 'IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, BITCHES!' and 'INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!', all at stadium announcer volume."

Tony paled. "I think I'll just crash here then."

"Wise choice. Because if those didn't scare you off, Lil' Cal would."

Tony looked confused. "Lil' Cal?"

"A fucking creepy ass ventriloquist dummy she has, dressed up like a gangster."

"It doesn't sound THAT bad."

"I'll show you tomorrow. Don't be surprised if he pops out at me or you. Well. Mostly you. Cal is used to me. He shows up sometimes."

"Well what's he do?"

"Nothing, really. He'll jump out at people and send them running, if he doesn't know them."

"That doesn't sound so ba-AAUUGH!"

Abby looked up, not surprised to see Lil' Cal hugging her uncle's face. "Oh, hey Cal. Did'ja hear Uncle Tony doubting you?"

The puppet might've nodded, but it was probably her imagination. Or Tony's furious twitching. Either way. "ABBY! GET IT OFF!" Tony yelled, but it was muffled by Cal's torso. Abby giggled.

"Can't do that, Uncle T. You gotta apologise to him!"

"That's ridiculous! It's a puppet! I'm not apologising!"

"Then sleep with him on your face. I don't want him attacking me."

Tony groaned, before muttering "This is so stupid..." Then he spoke up. "Look, Cal, I'm sorry for doubting you. You are very good at being a creepy guard puppet."

And, lo and behold, Cal let go, flopping lifelessly on the couch in front of Tony. After getting her giggles under control, Abby stated, "I'm taking a shower." getting up off of her oh-so-very comfortable bed. "There's microwaveable stuff in the freezer, and spare bedding in the closet." She said to her uncle. "Don't worry about Cal; he'll flashstep back to Cammy's apartment as soon as you turn your back."

Her uncle gave the puppet a distrusting look, but Cal didn't attack again. Hunger overweighing the distrust, he walked into Abby's kitchenette. Opening her freezer, he shrieked again. For there, sitting sedate as a priest, was Lil' Cal. "ABBY!"

Abby walked around the corner. "No need to shout, my apartment is tiny. What's wrong?"

Tony grabbed her arm, pulling her in front of the freezer. "That damn puppet, that's what wrong!"

"Uncle Tony? Cal's not in the freezer."

He looked back. No puppet. "He was here! I swear!"

Abby laughed. "He probably was. He did that to me, the first couple days. Trust me, saying 'hey' and ignoring him will get him to stop."

Tony clutched at his chest, breathing deeply. "Fine, okay. Take your shower, Abs. I'll be asleep by the time you get out."

Abby nodded, muttering something about needing a long shower. Tony growled at the open air, then went about making some dino-nuggets. Cal didn't show up again.

_**:o) HoNk hOnK mOtHeRfUcKeRs**_

**Back with Ed, Camille and Roy:**

Camille woke up to a incessant shaking of her shoulder. Mumbling, she weakly waved her hand and fell back asleep. "Come on, Camille! We're going to miss the train!" Ed persisted. She didn't move. Smirking evilly, Ed pressed his automail hand against the back of her neck.

It worked. Camille was out of the bed like a rocket. "Cold cold cold! Oh my Jegus that is motherfucking colder than a witches tit! Fuck!" She glared at Ed, sleepy and pissed to high hell. "The fuck was that for?"

Ed gestured to the suitcases beside her bed and in his hand. "We have a train to catch." Camille glanced at her phone on the bedside table and swore. "Dammit, why didn't anyone wake me?" The brunette swore, launching herself out of bed. Running her brush through her tangled hair, yanking on socks and boots, she was ready in about five minutes. Ed whistled.

"Damn, new record for any girl I've ever stayed with."

"Which probably isn't many, so take that with a grain of salt. But five minutes beats a lot of people, so applause for you!" Joked Roy from the doorway, clapping slightly. Ed glared, and Camille grabbed her suitcase, nudging Ed with her shoulder as she jogged to the door. He looked at her oddly, and she smiled.

"Calm down, Ed. We have a train to catch, and Winry'll kill you if you come back with the worlds first stress ulcer."

Roy chuckled and Camille giggled as Ed grumbled like a petulant child. Then, as Roy began trooping out the door, Camille and Ed followed, bickering like children.

"Will not." That was Camille. Roy wondered idly what they were arguing about.

"Will too."

"Will not!" Stomp. Camille was frustrated now. Either she was really impatient or they had had this argument before. Roy was guessing it was the former.

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will."

"Won't!"

And on like that, up until Roy's curiosity got the better of him. "What're you two even arguing about?"

Ed and Camille snapped out of whatever focus they had put themselves in, taking a moment to recover. "Whether or not Al will come back to meet me." said Camille, while Ed nodded beside her.

Roy looked at the pair for a moment, then shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we? Now, the train will be here soon, so grab your bags." Camille snorted, slinging her suitcase over a shoulder, much like Ed had just done. Roy eyed the two wearily. "Are you sure your not related?" he asked them. Camille and Ed looked at each other, at Roy, and back again. Simultaneously, they shrugged. Roy groaned. "Wonderful."

The train whistle went off, and Camille smiled excitedly. "I've never been on a train before. What's it like?"

Ed thought for a moment. "Uncomfortable at first, but when you ride trains as much as I did, you get used to it. They're pretty easy to fall asleep on though."

"Sleep is my friend."

"Sleep is everyones friend, my dear Songbird." Roy almost singsonged.

Camille gave him an odd look, then focused again on the train. "Oh! It's boarding!" She exclaimed, running up to the platform. Ed laughed, jogging to catch up to her, and Roy lagged behind, shaking his head. But there was a smile on his face.

_**hOnKhOnKmOtHeRfUcKeRs :o)**_

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter! **

**Also: I can tell this story is kinda popular, but 4 reviews for 9 chapters? Thats ridiculous. So, in lieu of this, I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews. Come on, guys! I'll even count the four I already have, all you need to give is 6 reviews. Please guys? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! :o) I don't own anything, and any copyrighted material in the chapter is the rightful owners. So please don't sue/Flame/anything negative. Enjoy~!**

**HoNkHoNk, mOtHeRfUcKeRs. :o)**

Looking up from his book, Roy was surprised to see that Camille had fallen asleep in the first few hours of their journey. She was leaning against the window, muttering softly in her slumber. Roy leaned closer. "... didn't make the tatoes 'plode Mumma, Natty did it..." Roy chuckled, and leaned back into his seat.

As Roy leaned back, Ed leaned forward, staring intently at Camille's face. After a few seconds, he leaned back again. Roy gave him an odd look. "What was that about?" He asked. Ed turned toward him.

"Just making sure she was asleep. I still have to report to you about that strange circle, after all." Roy understood, making a 'go on' gesture before steepling his fingers. Ed took a breath and began. "Well, when I studied the circle, it was obviously not normal. In fact, the only symbol I recognized is the basic earth patterns."

Roy nodded. "Did you get a drawing of the circle?"

Ed rifled in his pockets. "Yeah. Hand me that potted plant, would you?" Roy complied and Ed took a generous handful of soil. Looking back and forth between the drawing and the soil, Ed quickly reproduced the circle. Ed asked "Would you like to do the honours?" as he gestured towards the circle. Roy snorted, clapping and pressing his hands lightly to the soil. The dirt began to move as the two men watched, forming... "It looks like an ouroboros. But why is it in a figure eight, Fullmetal?"

Ed snorted. "How the hell a I supposed to know, Bastard? A figure eight ouroboros is ne-gak!" Roy looked up from studying said image to see Camille's fist around Ed's throat, the brunette girl glaring viciously. Roy jumped up, prying the girl off of Ed, who gasped for breath. Camille thrashed against Roy, snarling as if she was a territorial dog. Roy pinned Camille against the floor, and she continued to snarl, and she began barking at him in a rough tongue that Roy couldn't make a word from if he tried. She continued to wrestle, growling still, and her boot knocked against the ouroboros, still on the ground, out of shape.

Immediately, Camille stopped moving, and instead she groaned, eyes closed -when did that happen?- trying to raise her arms. When she couldn't, Camille paused. Then, without opening her eyes, she asked, "Roy, can you please get off me?" Her voice was strained, as if she was trying not to scream. Roy got up immediately, and Camille drew in a shaking breath before crossing her legs, then rocking back, and when her momentum carried her forward again, she managed to sit upright.

Roy gave her a curious look, but her eyes were focused on the now ruined ouroboros. Her eyes were soft as she gathered up the dirt and redrew the circle. Her eyes grew wild with controlled chaos as the ouroboros formed once more. She looked focused, and after a few minutes, she muttered "Da, Papa." Camille smeared the drawing once more, and the chaos was replaced with a bone aching sadness. "Okay, this is good." Camille sighed, putting her hands on her knees to ease herself off the floor. Her knees popped like gunfire, only louder than normal. She looked confused for a second, but the noises continued. She jumped when they got closer, and a loud BOOM shook the train car, knocking all three of them off of their feet as the lights flickered.

Ed groaned. "Sounds like train robbers." Roy nodded, pulling out his gloves as Camille grinned. They all left their carriage, and split up.

Let the games begin.

**(V)(;,,;)(V) (V)(;,,,;)(V) **

**Welp, there's that! I'm sorry for not keeping 'til 10 reviews, but I don't like using that, and readers don't seem to like it either. Soooo~ New chapter! :D Hit the blue button, please! **


	11. Chapter 11

H**ellooo, readers of this note! I am SOSOSO SORRY it took so long for me to update, but we don't have any internet. So, I'm updating while at my dads. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. I only own a stuffed llama and a yellow kettle. **

**(V)(;,,,;)(V)-~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

As Camille and Ed fought their way through the crowd, another explosion rocked the carriage, and the peoples' panic rose, making their frantic movements practically hysteric.

Children wailed, and Ed could see Camille twitching towards the direction of their cries before righting her path. As they fought their way forward, Ed and Camille slowly separated, Camille going left and Ed going right. Ed would've been worried about losing sight of Camille if it hadn't been for the flamboyantly purple hair ribbon she had bought at the train station. Ed glanced away, focusing on keeping peoples elbows from his ribcage. The train slowed noticeably, showing that Roy had done his part in the engine car.

Ed looked up again to see if Camille had noticed, but he couldn't see her. He scanned the crowd, still not seeing her, before angling himself to where she had been last.

Around him, the crowd slowed, and he wove through gaps between people, knowing that yelling for her would do no good, Ed continued his sporadic pathway until he saw Camille, who was looking around wildly. Ed smiled with relief, rushing forward. "Camille!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm. She jumped, then smiled when she saw that it was just Ed. "You okay?" he asked. Camille nodded, and tugged lightly at her right hand. Ed glanced down at it, and saw a small girl peeking from behind Camille's coat. Ed wasn't really surprised, Camille wasn't the type to leave a small child, panicking crowd or not. He smiled at the small brunette still halfway hidden in the back of Camille's coat.

Her smile got brighter, less laden with relief. She kneeled, lifting the girl onto her hip before rising again. "C'mon, Emily. This is the friend I was looking for. His name is Edward."

The girl- Emily- waved before burying her head in Camille's shoulder. Camille huffed out a laugh, ducking her head to whisper in the younger girls ear. Emily giggled, nodding, but as another explosion detonated near the carriage- weaker this time, Roy must've been fighting them off, Ed'll have to thank him later- she squeaked and burrowed closer to Camille. The brown eyed girl gave him the doe eyes, and he sighed. Crowd control time.

Motioning for Camille to cover the ear that Emily didn't have pressed to her chest, Ed climbed on top of a nearby table, giving an earsplitting whistle that easily cut over the crowds din. Letting the silence settle, Ed cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone! My name is Edward, and that's Camille-" She raised an arm in greeting- "Now, I know children have lost their parents in the chaos, so while we're stopped, I'd like all the children that've lost their parents to please come up here so we can help you find them."

And, slowly, children trickled out of the crowd. Most by themselves, but sometimes an older sibling had a younger sibling or two clinging to their hands, coming to Edward like ducklings flock to their mother. Camille gave them all hugs if they needed one, mothering over skinned knees and bruised elbows with bandages and smiles.

While they waited for more children to detach themselves from the crowd, Camille sang odd little nursery rhymes and played games of duck-duck-goose and peek-a-boo. When ten or fifteen minutes passed with no new arrivals, Ed got back onto the table, giving another whistle. "Okay, Everyone! Here's how I'd like this to work! I'll call out the name of the child and if their guardian could please get through the crowd with as little fuss as possible, that'd be great. Thank you!"

And, child by child, the group of twenty-five or so children shrunk until only Emily and two blonde-haired children remained, a small boy and an even smaller girl with her thumb in her mouth. Ed smiled down at the,. "Okay, you two, you're next. What're your names?"

The girl took her thumb out of her mouth. "I'm Angel, and this is my brother Gazzy."

Ed kneeled next to them. "Okay, and who'll be looking for you two?"

Gazzy spoke up. "Our sister Max and our brother Nick."

Ed straightened. "Okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll have them get you, sound good?" They nodded, and Angel curled closer to her brother, yawning. Ed stood on the table. "Okay everyone! Almost done! Now, we need the siblings of Angel and Gazzy."

Almost immediately a girl no older than thirteen burst through the front of the crowd, flanked by two boys around the same age. "Angel! Gazzy!" She exclaimed. They practically launched themselves at who Ed guessed to be Max, and she fluttered her hands up and down, checking them for any injuries. One of the boys smiled at Ed, giving him a nod of thanks, which Ed returned.

Ed turned to look at Camille, expecting her to be telling more strange fairy tales, but she was quietly standing with Emily's head on her shoulder, the five-year-old fast asleep. Camille was swaying slightly, humming something slow and slightly haunting. Ed tapped her on the shoulder, stopping her humming before she turned. "We need to wake her up, find out who's looking for her," Ed murmured, crossing his arms.

"I asked when she started nodding off. She said her name was Emmalynne Maxine Bane-Lightwood but her daddy only calls her that when she's in trouble and that she's traveling to her Uncle Jace's with her daddy and papa and they usually call her Emily."

Ed nodded, getting on the table one last time. The crowd fell silent almost immediately.

There were still large clumps of people staying around because their cars had been damaged in the fight (or because this was their car to begin with) but it was exponentially smaller than when they had started out.

But still Ed stood, smiling encouragingly. "Last one, everybody." There was an audible sigh of relief. "Now, last but not least, we need the fathers of Emily Bane-Lightwood."

There was a squawk, and a crash, and the shuffle of people quickly moving out of the way. A willowy man burst into sight, tiger eyes flashing briefly at Ed before he darted forward to Camille. She smiled, passing Emily to him without a word. A smaller, more compact man followed at a sedate pace, his smile equal parts of relief and fondness. He thanks Ed while his husband fusses, but Ed waves him off. He hasn't wanted praise in a long time.

After Camille wakes Emily and says goodbye, and the Bane-Lightwoods depart, they stand around for a bit while the train picks up speed and then head back to their cabin.

Peeking into the window to see if Roy had beaten them back, Camille could see that he had and was now trying to bandage a bullet graze one-handed. She wanted to burst through the doors to help, but didn't want to startle him. Alchemists don't scare well, she knows. So she creaks the door open with Ed trailing behind her and bats Roy's hand away from his bicep. Ed and Roy start a rundown of their sides, with Camille correcting Ed every once in awhile. Bandaging the wound is familiar work, and without realizing it she's halfway through a healing spell. Roy and Ed haven't noticed, but Camille flushes and finishes.

Roy grins and tests his mobility in the gauze, wincing as it pulls. Camille pushes his arm down, "You'll make it start bleeding again like that." She states, waving the wood smoke from her spell toward the open window. She tosses the ash out as well, before reaching out and grabbing Roy's torn shirt. It's a lovely charcoal colour and Roy's already despairing at the tear in the sleeve.

Camille smiles, digging around in her pockets before a pair of scissors and a small sewing kit before sitting next to the window as Roy and Ed continue to talk.

And so their journey continues, Camille calm as the train continues taking from all she knows, safe with her friends.

-(V)(;,,,;)(V)-

**Here you all go! I'm halfway done with the next chapter, so that'll be up whenever I have the chance. You guys can follow me on tumblr at cadelnicolekatieandcamille. **

**Again, I don't own things you recognize and some you might not, like the thing with the Bane-Lightwoods and Angel, Gazzy, Max and Nick.**

**In order, those belong to Cassandra Claire and James Patterson. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

It was just as Camille was tugging the last stitch into place on Roy's shirt that her phone began to ring, startling them all. She snips the loose string, and tosses Roy his shirt, grabbing her phone from her lap. "Hello?" She asks, balancing her phone between her neck and shoulder, packing her up her kit before she loses her needle.

"_Well, howdy-do, Sing-Song!" _a voice calls out from the phone, and Camille grins.

"Mikey!" She exclaims, smiling. Camille gets to her feet, hoping the moving air would cover the clanking of train wheels.

"_Girly!_" He exclaims back. Camille can hear the rushing of waves behind Mikey's voice, and giggles. "How come you're not at work? The renovations should've been done two weeks ago!"

There was a slurp, and then a sigh. "_Cali has the _best _smoothies. Anyway. The renovators took a hunk out of the dining area by accident. Pizza Inn is down for another two months!" _Camille grins.

"Keith the tightwad still doing paid vacays?"

Mikey snorts. "_Fuck no,_" he drawled, slurping at what Camille guesses is his smoothie. "_At least, not fully, anyway. Half-pay."_

"Surprising. So, how's Cali?"

"_Friggin great. How's... where ever the hell you are?"_

"I got called away from from my plans for library and relaxation by family drama, unfortunately. I'm on a train to Germany."

"_Yeah, I heard the train. You just get home soon, okay? Abby went crazy like a week ago."_

"Fluh. Yeah, okay. I'll get home as soon as possible."

"Ooo, gotta run, Honey. Babe coming up on my right."

Camille laughs. "Go get 'im, Tiger."

She could just see him making claws. "Roar."

Camille snorts. "Bye Mikey."

"Bye, Sing-song."

Camille hangs up and sighs, running a hand through her falling-down hair. Sighing again, she presses a button on her phone, holding up a finger to pause any questions from the boys.

"_Kon'nichiwa!"_ Abby chirps cheerfully.

Camille sighs. "Why didn't you call me instead of freaking out?" Was all she asked. Outside, dusk has fallen, and the moon glowed, washing the landscape black and white.

"_I couldn't get through! And anyways, I had to be in Japan, remember? We don't exactly have worldwide coverage."_

She had a point, so Camille let it drop. "How's Jenny?"

Abby sighed. "_She was still drunk from sake when I dropped her off, but she text me this morning and said she was okay."_

Camille laughed. "You should've convinced her to become a geisha."

"_I was thinking more along the lines of letting her join a girl gang, but I'll have to remember that. Anyway, you'll never guess who I ran into going back to my hotel!" _Abby's voice was wrong, Camille thought. Too... bubbly.

"Don't lie, Jenny wasn't the reason you went to Japan, was she?"

Abby lets out an amused huff of air. "_I never could use the same lie on you more than once. No, she wasn't."_

Camille walked to the window, leaning against the frame. "Why, then?"

Abby's voice was solemn, a stark contrast to her amusement of moments ago. "_Before Daddy died," _Camille felt her throat close. "_He left me a tracking device. He said that the necklaces he gave us, including the one Natalia always wears, had trackers in them. All I ever had to do to find one of us was turn it on." _Camille closed her eyes, hand reaching for the stone heart around her neck.

"So, what? All these years, you've had the means to find Uncle Tony?"

Abby sighs again, air billowing past the microphone. "_Yeah, basically._"

Camille takes a deep breath through her nose, hand still clenched around the orange heart. "And why didn't you tell me?" She could hear fabric shifting, and figured that Abby had shrugged. "All these years of fighting Callie and the state? Of drunken phone calls to an unresponsive number? All those years of begging to the sky for him to come back, and all we had to do was **open a damned device**?" Camille was snarling, teeth clenched as she yelled into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Abby sighs again. "_Because I forgot? Because I was ten years old and Daddy was invincible? Because I was so lost in the fact that despite his promises, Uncle Tony left?!_"Abby exhaled angrily. "_Look, the point is that he wasn't here and we couldn't find him. But I remembered, and he's here now, and he's going to help me get you back._"

Again ignoring the guys confused stares, Camille sighs before giving a weak smile and a sad chuckle. "Is he there with you?"

"_Yeah, he is. Well, actually, he's passed out. Years in Japan fucked with his sleep schedule, so he's still eight hours ahead._"

"Tell him when he wakes that I called, will you? Our stop is coming up and cell phones aren't exactly... normal, here."

"_Yeah, okay. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Camille tucks her phone into her pocket as the train stops, leaning forward to grab her bag. "Welp, might as well get this over with."

Winry is waiting for them at the station, of course, tapping her foot. When Ed steps off the train, a wrench flies into his forehead.

"What." States Camille, pausing in front of Ed's stunned body.

Roy laughs, stepping over Ed with the air of someone who's done it before. "Winry. Her aim is deadly accurate."

Winry is in front of them, light hair pulled into a ponytail. Ed sits up and lets out a string of vowels, and Winry huffs, setting her hands on her hips. "Oh, come _on, _Ed. I didn't throw it _that _hard."

Camille laughs, holding out her hand. "I'll take it you're Winry, then?"

Winry eyeballs her for a few seconds before shaking her hand. "That I am. You're the girl Ed found?"

Camille rubs at the back of her neck. "Yeah, that's me. My name is Camille." A shadow flickers in the corner of her eye, and her head jerks in that direction.

A small cat sits just in the shadows, calico fur glinting. "Kitty!" Camille coos, squatting down. She clucks her tongue, holding out a hand. The calico cautiously comes forward, and Camille pets her, Once she has it's trust. She picks it up.

She straightens up with the purring cats in her arms. Ed (Who has apparently recovered from being clubbed by a wrench) immediately flails.

"No, No cats!" he yells. Camille frowns, cuddling the cat closer.

"Why not?" She pouts.

Ed blinks. "Oh. Ah, sorry. Al used to pick up cats all the time, but we could never keep them, so it's pretty second nature for me to say no."

Camille nuzzles the cat with her cheek. "But we _can _keep this one, right?"

Ed shrugs. "Winry has a dog, but I think he's alright with cats."

Camille looks at Winry. "Do you have any problem with me acquiring this cat?" she asks.

Winry smiles. "I don't see any reason to have a problem with you having a cat." Camille grins, leaning forward and giving the blonde girl a quick hug.

Roy smiles, lifting his suitcase off of the platform. "Shall we, then?" Camille nods.

"Yeah, lets go. I'm _starving_." Ed groans, stretching.

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES!**

Sorry about the long wait plus shitty chapter. BUT

BUT BUT

Automail surgery next chapter, stay tuned!

~Nicole


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, here's the much agonized surgery chapter! I don't know if it's all that good, but surgery itself is never really touched in Brotherhood, so I cobbled together what I could. The ending's pretty junk, though, but I tried to finish it before school started. **

No one is quite prepared for automail surgery, even if you aren't the one being operated on.

Getting the port attached to bone and the blank wires set up for the automail itself is admittedly the worst part of the set up, but being told that really doesn't prepare anyone for it.

The worst part, Roy thinks, was the screaming as they cut through everything that'd healed over in her time in the hospital, bolting steel to bone and turning nerve and muscle to wires and steel. 'Like spinning straw to gold' Roy's brain supplies, only a thousand times more painful and so much worse.

Ed's sitting next to him, clutching at the watch Camille had pressed into his hand. "A promise." She'd said. "I will get that back from you."

Now it's sitting in his palm, the weight familiar but odd in his palm. "I finally gave up military life and I'm still clinging to a damned watch," he laughs bitterly, "At least I feel like I can stick around with this one."

Another scream cuts through the air, and Ed flinches, hand spasming around the metal in his hand, accidentally depressing the lock mechanism. It doesn't _spring_ open, but Ed can still feel the metal push against his palm. He flips it all the way open, small bits of paper fluttering into his lap.

One simply says "no day but today", and another has some sort of thing meant to protect, Ed thinks. The last has "I love you." written in a few different styles. He gazes at them for a few seconds before tucking them back into it carefully.

Ed leans back, forcibly not focusing on the quiet "tink tink" of metal against metal as the final parts are put into place.

There's the calm of a surgery gone as well as it can, suddenly. Winry comes out with a small, determined smile playing at her lips. "She'll be just fine." Winry assures as Ed jolts to his feet. "She's passed out right now, but she's just fine."

Ed grins, and he can hear Roy breathe a sigh of relief behind him. She's okay, she's fine! Ed lets relieved laughter bubble from his lips.

This is great, this is awesome.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard, I suddenly have an excess of energy, and I don't think Camille is up to showing off her skills just yet. You want to go outside and spar?" Ed looks over his shoulder at Roy, tucking the warm watch into his pocket and grinning.

"That's General to you now, Edward," The ebony haired man smirks, and stretches, grunting. "But if you think you can keep up with me without your alchemy, you're welcome to a rematch."

**Tada~(?) here you go, one shitty chapter about automail surgery. (Gate, it's so short, T~T)**


End file.
